pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard of Love
Isabella is in her room Isabella: I need to tell phineas I like him TV man: Well get ready Danville the biggest hurricane is coming Hurricane comes Isabella: Pinky we need to go to the basement Hurricane comes to isabella's house Isabella: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Hurricane stops Isabella: Pinky I don't think phineas lives here Cheer: Your house killed Evil Fairy Emma Isabella: I killed someone Cheer: No, You quished her Emma: I will get out of here Isabella: You guys look like Fireside Girls Cheer: We aren't Fireside girls we are CutiePuties Milly: like patchkins only A whole lot cuter Adyson: here comes Cute Fairy Firesidegirl10 Fg10 floast down in a flower buble Fg10: Whatch ya doin Isabella: That my line. Hey isn't that my dress from the Wizard of Odd Fg10: Yes, yes it is. Anyway I'm cute fairy and these are the Cutieputies Isabella: they told me that Fg10: take Evil fairy Emma's pretty neckless and bow Isabella: Thanks but I need to tell phineas I like him Cheer: The Wizard of Love can Help you Isabella: Who Fg10: the wizard of love can help anyone who believes in love Isabella: How do I get there Fg10: well listen to this Cutiesputies: Oo-oo-oo-ooh! Oo-oo-oo-ooh! Oo-oo-oo-ooh! La-la-la-la-la-la-la! Fg10: Well the sky is blue and the breeze is mellow.I'll tell you what to do take the walkway thats yellow. It'll take you where you want to go! take the yellow sidewalk! Cuties: Oo-oo-oo-ooh! La-la-la-la-la-la-la! Fg10: Just take the yellow one not the that's burnt umber. and don't you take the purple one its covered with lumber. Isabella: What? Fg10: a log truck overturned last tuesday. take the yellow sidewalk! Cuties: Oo-oo-oo-ooh! Oo-oo-oo-ooh! Fg10: if you want to tell him that you like him just walk down the way. And there's nothin to really stopping us, so let us state the obvious: If you're standing here, baby, Fg10 and cuties: You're goning nowhere! FG10: So If you really want to tell him. I don't have an attitude. Grab your self some food and hit the yellow sidewalk Cutie: Oo-oo-oo-ooh! Oo-oo-oo-ooh! Oo-oo-oo-ooh! La-la-la-la-la-la-la! Oo-oo-oo-ooh! Oo-oo-oo-ooh! Oo-oo-oo-ooh La-la-la-la-la-la-la.. Fg10: So if you relly like him stay on the yellow sidewalk! Emma: cute song, but get the house off of Me!!!! Isabella: I hope this Wizard can help me tell phineas Ginger the scarecrow: Who's phineas Isabella: I thought you were a cutieputie Ginger: No, but aren't they cute. so you gonna go to the wizard Isabella: yes and yes Ginger: I want to come because... Isabella: are you gonna sing Ginger: I fell in love with the math geek Isabella: thats a yes Ginger: he passed me by so many times but he never said hi. I bet he doesn't even know my name. So thats why I want to come with you to see the wizard. Because I want him to notice me. (and forget about the other girls he likes) Isabella: come on lets go Ginger: OOOHHHH what a pretty neckless and bow Isabella: Thanks. Hey where's pinky Poofenplotz in her lair Poofenplotz: Oh pinky the chiwawa I got you now I shall get isabella because... Pinky: (I hope she doesn't sing) Poof: Oh I need that girl Pinky: (thats a yes) Poof: I want that girl she has what I want mini me's get her and bring her to me! Oh I have to have the girl or else I shall capture all of her little friends! Pinky: (Oh no) Isabella and ginger are walking Isabella: so how many times has he passed you Ginger: eh, a few I made up the song quite nice Isabella: yeah the song was nice Adyson the rusted girl: What song? Isabella: aren't you a cutieputie Adyson: no, but can you help me get unrusted Isabella: sure *unrust adyson* Adyson: Can I come with you I want to know If someone likes me Ginger: Sure you can come with us to see the wizard Adyson: The wizard? I thought you were going to the store but I'll see the wizard. Oh I made up a song Isabella: Okay sing away Adyson: I thought you were gonna go to the store.To pick up some thing from the galore. Cuz I've been standin' here for forever.But I want to know if someone will like me so we could be together Isabella: lets go then Adyson: one time my cousin told me about lawers Ginger: and sellers and Clowns Isabella: we better look out then Adyson, Ginger, and Isabella: Lawers, sellers, and clowns Oh my! Lawers,sellers, and clownsOh my! Katie the CutiePutie: You know those guys too Adyson, Ginger, and Isabella: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Katie: what Isabella: aren't you a cutieputie Katie: Yes, but can I come to see the wizard Ginger: Why Katie: Well because I never get out of cutie land and I want to come Ginger and Adyson: whats Cutie land Isabella: (not another singer) Katie and cuties: Well its magic comes true, Thats where I live me and you. Its full of cute things and Baloons. Its full of kittens and puppies too! That's where all us cuties live! We don't like things sticky unless its bublegum. We don't like things icky thats true. Katie: But I left Cutie land to see you guys mean while.... Poof: I almost got it Pinky: (oh no) Poof: my high score on this game mean while again... Melissa the cute Lilly: Hi you must be isabella, ginger,adyson, and Katie All: Yes Melissa: I'm melissa welcome to the lilly field Isabella: the cuteness makes you sleepy Melissa: yeah the cuteness is so sleepy Katie: Its SO cute Ginger: I'm made out of straw so I don't fall asleep Adyson: I'm tin Melissa: so you don't fall asleep Ginger: No Adyson: We have to get them out of here Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Abandoned Pages